


My Starry Sky

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Gravity Falls - Freeform, XReader, dipperxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: Y/n is an 18 year old girl who just moved into a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. Moving in the beginning of summer vacation Y/n decided to take a stroll around the mysterious town only to stumble upon a tourist shop called the Mystery Shack. Unknowingly she walks inside only to stumble into an adventure of a lifetime, and a love story she would never imagine.DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT type in the comments what the codes are. I wanna make sure that other readers get the chance to decipher it on their own and make it fun for everyone. Do try to make it fair for others. I apologize if I delete your comment but please do understand from my perspective as the author of the story. I do not own Gravity Falls or the characters. Please be aware that if you are to stumble upon this story do expect VERY slow updates. I try my best to update to the best of my ability so please do be patient. And since this is Gravity Falls obviously I'm gonna add some codes of my own. A small warning but I make sure that it blends in with the chapter. I'll add a key or sometimes maybe a hint (if I'm generous) on where the code is or what it'll say. If it's too hard to decipher please do not hesitate to message me.
Relationships: Dipper x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

She was reckless, he was cautious. She was loud, he was quiet. She was outgoing, and he was reserved. Even though they were so different, they clicked right away. Like a magnetic, they were attracted to one another. Being strangers of one another not paying attention to one or the other to becoming friends. Their fears and doubts kept them from knowing their true feelings. So different, yet so similar. Some would question, others wouldn't care. They'll fight, they'll cry, they'll laugh, and they'll love. That one step into the store changed their lives, their story. They didn't know what they were getting into.

_Something..Exciting_

_**Something..Fun** _

_ Something..Intriguing _

_**Something..** _

Un **L** iMiTeD

FuL l  Of LiEs

**FuLl oF ** **i** LlUsIoNs

**Something..** **B** **eAsTlY** ****


	2. Awkward...

**3rd P.O.V**

A new family was moving into the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. The car passed by the "Welcome To Gravity Falls" sign and started to head straight into the woods. After a few minutes of driving in the forest on the dirt road a house was found. It was a house that was obviously made of logs. The car parking in front of the house the engine came to a stop. Three of the car doors opened. Two adults and one teenage girl. The trunk opening all three went to the back and started to take out some boxes.

"You ready to live in the new house champ?" the man of the family looked over at his daughter as she set down a box and patted her hands together as she looked at him and grinned.

"Heck yeah! Ready to climb trees, get dirt on me, and finally become a Disney princess" she took out another box from the trunk as both parents chuckle

"Well, why don't you go and explore while we do the unpacking?" the mom asked. The h/c haired girl stopped what she was doing and looked at her parents, her eyes lightened up.

"You serious?"

"Of course" the dad smiled as she grinned.

"Awesome! You two are the best!" quickly, she set down the box on the ground and quickly made her way into the woods.

"Don't cause trouble!!" the mom yelled out

"I won't!!" she replied waving her hand out to her parents.

**Y/n's P.O.V**

After running for a bit I slowed down and huffed a bit trying to catch my breath. I laugh a bit as I looked up at the sky and saw trees all around me. Finally! Away from the city and finally in the forest! I've been waiting forever! Soon I left myself fall backwards onto the grass. Hearing a thump.

"Ow.." I say yet still smiling. Inhaling I smelled the grass and dirt. I looked at the sky and watched the clouds go by. I soon got bored of watching the clouds go by and got up and started to walk again. Patting off dirt on me and getting some twigs and leaves out of my hair I start walking aimlessly around the woods. I soon see a sign that says 'This Way!' and I soon see another sign saying 'The Mystery Shack This Way!'. Interested, I start walking in the direction that the signs were pointing. I hum softly to myself looking around only seeing trees, grass, dirt, flowers, and bushes. I soon see a shop with the words 'Mystery Shack' on top of the roof with some cars parking around it. Walking towards the front door I open it which rung a bell at the top of the door.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack.." muttered a voice. Looking over I saw a boy with a ball cap, white in the front and blue in the back with a blue pine tree on the front. He seemed to be "manning" the counter while reading some sort of book with a golden singer finger hand having the number 3 in the middle. There were a whole bunch of tourists looking through t-shirts and other souvenirs. Looking at the prices they were pretty expensive. I slightly question the prices seeing how much of a scam it is. Walking around more I go through a curtain and see a man wearing a suit and showing tourists a stuffed up gorilla wearing underpants as there was a sign that said "The Sascrotch" I scrunch my nose up a bit and continued to walk around seeing a whole bunch of other weird things that were obviously not real. I soon get out of the walking museum and went back to the main room. I decided to look through the clothes before leaving. While looking through the clothes a face appeared when I pushed one of the clothes to the side. Getting startled, I jump back putting a hand on my heart.

"Geez...You almost gave me a heart attack..." I muttered looking at the face. Soon a full body came out as there was a girl wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. She smiled at me, her braces showing.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Mable!" she then pulled a pig out of nowhere "And this is Waddles! Say hi Waddles!" the pig snorted as she took his front leg and waved it at me and said in a low derpy voice. "Hello!" hugging the pig she looks at me. "What's your name?" I look this girl up and down a bit seeing how weird she is as I only smiled starting to already like her and take out my hand.

"I'm Y/n. I just moved here" she took my hand and started to shake my hand furiously

"REALLY??" she yelled. I flinched from the loudness as she was still shaking my hand. "Then this calls for a celebration!! Here! Hold Waddles!" shoving the pig into my arms she grins at me "The person at the counter is my brother!" soon she quickly leaves the shop before saying. "Keep her company while I'm gone bro bro!!" she yelled before she rushed out of the shop. It was quiet as I looked over at the counter. Mable's brother was still reading the book. I walked over to him and got a better look at him. He had the exact same brown hair and eyes as Mable. On his left arm I saw a wheel with a triangle with one eye in the middle with a top hat and cane.

"I like your tattoo" I say. Startled he quickly looks up from his book and looks up at him.

"Oh uh, thanks" he said awkwardly. He then went back to reading as the atmosphere became pretty awkward. I stood in the same place and looked around. I saw the pig squirming a bit so I gently set him down and patted his head as he waddled off somewhere else. The quiet continued as I shifted a bit, becoming awkward myself.

"I'm uh...Gonna leave..Tell your sister I said bye"

"Alright" he said, not looking up from his book. I soon quickly left the store and walked quickly back to my house thinking how awkward it was back there.


	3. Unusual Things of Gravity Falls

**Y/n's P.O.V**

It was a new day. I got out from bed and stretched a bit yawning. Trudging out of my room and into the kitchen I saw my parents already there. My dad reading the newspaper and my mom making breakfast. I sat down across from my dad as I saw him flip the page to the newspaper.

"So how was yesterday?" he asked me and glanced at me. I opened my mouth as flashbacks from yesterday came back to me with the awkward situation with Mable's brother. I started to cringe a bit.

"It was...interesting.." I say as my mom set down a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. I sipped the orange juice looking the other way as I replayed that scene over and over in my head.

"That bad?" he asked. I set the glass down gulping down the juice.

"It wasn't bad...it was just..awkward.." I mumbled trailing off. Soon I quickly gobbled up my food and went to go get changed. After getting into more comfy clothes for outside I kiss my dad on the cheek. "I'm heading out I'll be back later!" I quickly head to the front door and put my shoes on and left the house. Humming, I started to walk through the forest to get myself more familiar with it. I went all different kinds of directions. Left, right, forward, backward, up, down, you know, the usual. While walking I heard a few rustles hear and there. I glanced around me, squinting my eyes a bit feeling watched. I stopped to take a look at my surroundings until I continued walking. I hummed to myself smiling til I tripped a bit.

"Woah!!" I fell face first into the dirt as I sat up and huffed, wiping the dirt off my face. Looking around I noticed that there was a small rift in the dirt. I got up and patted the dirt off of my now dirty clothes. I continued to walk aimlessly until I stumbled upon a lake. Making an 'o' shape with my mouth I walked over as there was no one around. I walked on the dock and sat at the end of the dock, my feet dangling a bit as I looked down at the lake seeing my own reflection. I smile softly til I see one pair of glowing eyes. Scrunching my eyebrows a bit in confusion I squint my eyes a bit to take a good look as I saw a shadow in the water. It had a dragon like head as it's eyes were staring right through me. Shuddering I bit I stood up from the docks and started to walk away and rubbed my hands against my arms, scary. I continued to walk away from the lake to try and get those pair of eyes off my mind.

I continued to walk before I got the feeling that I was being followed. Continued to walk to not seem suspicious I glanced around only to see nothing but the forest. I soon come to a stop after hearing footsteps behind me. I turned my head to look behind me only to see nothing. Sighing in relief I turn my head back only to hear a voice.

"Hi there!" looking around where it came from I couldn't see anybody. "Down here!!" hearing the voice again I looked down at my feet and saw a...gnome..? I stare in disbelief not knowing what to say. "Hope I didn't startle you! Me and the others were actually watching you for some time and saw how beautiful you were!" he started to rant more about me and whoever the 'others' are as I just nodded slowly at everything he said. "So in conclusion, would you like to marry all of us and become our queen?" he looked at me as I blinked a bit trying to calculate what he just said. "I understand that it's a bit fast but it's been years since we had a queen! So we would be truly grateful!" I only look at him in disbelief still until I slowly started to calm myself down.

"Um..Thanks for the offer but um...no thanks..?" I kinda questioned looking at him, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"What? Why not!" he looked at me with an upset expression

"Uh well...you see..um...We just met and it's just...I don't think I can feel that way..especially for a gnome.." I trailed off and broke eye contact with him.

"Ah..well..that's too bad. We'll have to kidnap you then!"

"Wait what" I said. I looked over at him as he pounces towards me. Out of reflex I ducked only for him to miss me. Quickly looking around I find a big stick and hold it like a bat.

"Other gnomes!! Get our queen!!" soon, other gnomes come out of bushes and trees.

"What the fu-"

"Ah! We can't have our queen using such language!" the gnome interrupted me as I started to swing the stick like a bat at the gnomes that were running towards me. Man am I glad that I did a few sports back at my old school. Seeing an opening I quickly throw the stick at a group of gnomes and started to make a run for it. I continued to run until I couldn't feel my legs anymore as I soon stop, thinking that I've been far away enough from those creepy gnomes. Huffing for air I sit on the ground and lean my back against a tree, tired out of my mind.

~A Few Minutes Later~

After being able to catch my breath I slowly stand up, trying not to get a head rush and was about to start walking before I saw something in the corner of my eye. Stopping, I turn my head and see something quite strange, it was made of stone but was nicely shaped. Walking closer to it I saw it more clearly. It was a statue that was a triangle with a top hat and bow as it had it's hand held out as if it wanted a handshake or something.

"I feel like I've seen you before.." I muttered to myself. Before I could touch it a voice yelled out to me.

"Hey don't touch that!"


	4. Paranoid

~Earlier That Morning~

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Waking up from my bed, I sit up rubbing my tired eyes yawning. Stretching, I get up and get dressed. A red shirt, a dark sweater on top, with jeans, and to top it off, my hat with a pine tree on it. Heading downstairs I made my way to the kitchen to see Mabel there.

"Hey Dipper! You want some breakfast? I made it extra sparkly!" she showed me a plate of waffles as it was engulfed with different colored glittered. Pushing away the plate I looked at it a bit questionable.

"No..I think I'm good Mable.." I grab a piece of bread and took a spoon putting on what seems like peanut butter and jelly on it. Taking a bite out of the breakfast I made I coughed a bit tasting the staleness of the bread. Mabel set down a glass of water for me as I took it and chugged it. Sighing in relief I thanked her. "Thanks.."

"No problem bro bro" she grinned at me as I sighed and looked at my supposedly 'breakfast'. I shrug and take another bite of it as my mouth started to get dry. Getting up I refilled my cup with water and finish my breakfast , chugging the glass of water. I head out of the kitchen and go straight to the shop as I saw Wendy at the counter. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey"

"Oh! Uh- Hey!" I quickly waved at her, already getting flustered. Yeah I know, you would think I would be over her by now but I'm not. Her red hair that shines in the sun and her cute freckles that are like stars is what I love so much about her. And her cool demeanor is what makes me fall in love with her even more.

"Hey, you've gotten taller" snapping out of my trance I saw that she was really close to me. Feeling my face start to heat up even more I stumble back.

"Um, uh-I..I should probably get going!!" Frantically I quickly left her in the shop alone and went through the curtain and headed upstairs into the attic where me and Mabel share ever since we came here. Closing the door panting a bit, I sighed and took my hat off and ran my hand through my hair. "Dipper your hopeless.." I muttered.

"No kidding, you're still not over Wendy and it's already been 4 years now! Why don't you just let her go and find someone else! Someone our age maybe?" I looked at my sister who was laying on her stomach on her bed as she was looking through a magazine with the title "The Most Good-Looking Guys Magazine" which only made me scrunch my nose a bit and shake my head.

"Yeah yeah, I know.." I trailed off as I grab my backpack and start packing a notebook and a few pens. I've stopped chewing on pens but it still happens every now and then without me even knowing. I sigh and zip up my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder grabbing Journal #3.

"Are you still worried about _him_ Dipper?" Mabel was now looking at me as I sighed.

"Yeah I am.."

"But it's over now, we defeated him! You shouldn't have to worry about it anymore!"

"I know Mabel but just..What if he comes back again and we aren't even prepared? Then what?"

"Well we're obviously gonna defeat him like how we did last time!"

"But what if it doesn't work? Then what Mabel? We need to be prepared for the worse!! He could come back without us even knowing about it!!"

"Dipper! Calm down!! All these past summers all you've been doing is sticking your nose in that book and not having the least bit of fun! We defeated him with the memory erasing gun!"

"That doesn't matter Mabel!! Bill's stronger than that!! He'll find a way to come back!! He always does!!!"

"Fine!! Then you do it yourself!! Me and Waddles are gonna have fun without you!!"

"Fine!!" Anger boiling inside me I left the room slamming the door behind me and went straight into the woods. After walking in the woods for a while I sighed quietly, frowning a bit. Summer has barely even started and we already fought, what kinda brother am I? Walking slowly around in the woods I replayed that scene over and over in my head. I soon stopped in my tracks and sat on the ground, burying my head in my hands.

"I'm such a bad brother...Maybe I should apologize to her when I get back...". After scolding myself I got back up, dusted myself off, and continued to walk.

**. . ._ _ _. . ._ _. _ . . . _ _. . . . ._ ._ _**

After walking for some time I recognized my surroundings and kept going straight. Looking up, ahead of me, I saw a figure in front of the statue. Squinting my eyes a bit it looked as if they were about to reach up to shake his hand. Panic took over me as I started to run over to the figure while yelling at them.

"Hey!! Don't touch that!!" seeing the figure flinch it turned around and saw that it was the girl from yesterday. Getting closer to her I tried to come to a stop but tripped over my own feet and crashed into her. Both of us groaning a bit I opened my eyes and noticed I was on top of her.

"Do you think you can get off me? You're kinda heavy dude.."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" getting off her I stand up and patted myself off as she got up and did the same as well. Looking over at her, I start to get an uneasy feeling.

"So why can't I touch it?" not looking at her I answered.

"Just cause"

"Well that doesn't help" looking at her I gave her a bit of a cold stare

"How'd you even get here?" I saw her open her mouth before she closed it as she opened it again trying to say something.

**Y/n's P.O.V**

"How'd you even get here?" I heard Dipper say. I opened my mouth before I closed it as I was reminded on how I got here. Trying to think of something I opened my mouth once again still thinking. Right before I was gonna say something he cut me off with a sigh. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Just..Be careful will you?" tilting my head a bit now curious I questioned him.

"What for?"

"Because what you did could've been dangerous"

"How? It's just a statue"

"It's not just a statue!" he said looking at me. He opened his mouth to say more but his eyes widened. "H..how did you know I was talking about the statue?" he looked me up and down. "Who are you?" he questioned stepping back. I look at him weirdly.

"I'm Y/n. I just moved here. It's quite obvious that you were talking about the statue since you told me not to touch it." He seemed to calm down a bit but his guard was still up. I cross my arms looking at him. "Don't you think you're being too paranoid?" I questioned, he only shook his head.

"No, I'm just being cautious" he looked away from me and walked towards the statue mumbling something under his breath. I quietly sigh. What a weirdo.

_**EnO oN tSuRt** _


	5. Friends?

**Y/n's P.O.V**

I watched Dipper as he was sitting in front of the statue seeming to read the same book that I saw him read yesterday. He looked up at the statue every now and then and started to jot things down in the book. I saw him gnaw on his pen at times and abruptly stop and mutter something under his breath. This went on for quite a while.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me?" he questioned not looking away from his book.

"Nope" was also sitting on the ground with my legs crossed. I rested my elbow on my thigh and then rest my chin on my hand and continued to watch him. "So what are you writing?"

"None of your business"

"You know, you're quite the opposite from your sister even though you two are twins" he ignored me and continued to write in his book while I continued to watch him do so. This went on forever until I heard rustling. Without seeming suspicious I looked around while stretching and went over to him. Standing behind him I hunched over near him.

"Continue what you're doing and don't seem suspicious. Someone's watching us" I say quietly in his ear. He tenses up for a second and stops writing but slowly continued. I started whispering to him about what I heard and the feeling I was feeling at the moment as I glanced around me and pretended to laugh. After a while the feeling I felt went away as I sighed in relief. "Seem's like their gone" I smile. He looks over his shoulder and up at me.

"How did you know someone was watching us?" he questioned making me shrug.

"Dunno, just a feeling that you get I guess." I smile at him as he gives me a weird look but turns back to look at his book. Interested I sat next to him and leaned against him to see what he was writing. There were some short sentences and then paragraphs that was describing _him_ , whoever _him_ was. He tried to move away from me which made me puff my cheeks out. "Hey, I was reading that"

"Well I don't really want you reading it.." he trailed off as I sighed

"Whatever you want" I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Well well, seems like we've found our run away queen" I heard a familiar voice as beads of sweat started to go down my forehead.

"Ah crap..." I muttered and look over. It was the same gnome that I ran away from.

"Oh! And a familiar face! Dipper! So nice to see you again!" the gnome looks at Dipper as I looked at the gnome then Dipper confused.

"Wait, you two know each other??" I questioned and looked at Dipper.

"Yeah. He and his friends abducted my sister before to try and make her their queen, I'm guessing the same thing happened to you?" he looked at me as I nodded. He closed the book and got up. When he did a whole bunch of other gnomes surrounded us which made me sigh.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked around and saw two sticks that were long enough to hit things. I handed one to Dipper as he looked at me quizzically as I smiled at him. "You've done sports?" I questioned

"Besides golf with my sister, no" he replied as I laughed.

"That's good enough for me. Because we're gonna be playing a sport that I call, 'Hit The Gnome'." I smile at him as he grins at me.

"Whoever hits the most gnomes has to buy the other lunch" he says as I laughed.

"You're on!"

"Gnomes! Get our queen!!" said the gnome as all the gnomes started to run at us as me and Dipper started to hit them. This went on for a while until me and Dipper were panting.

"Ha, you tired?" I questioned looking over my shoulder to look at him as he looks at me and grins.

"You kidding me? I didn't build up my stamina for nothing!" soon I saw a gnome about to bite his face off.

"Hey watch out!" I yelled and whacked the gnome enough to make me get a home run. I grinned. "And that's the last point for Y/n! Meaning that the winner is...Me!" I grinned at Dipper as he sighs.

"Man, I knew for sure that I was gonna win" I laughed at him.

"You shouldn't be so cocky. Shall we go and get some food?" I questioned as he sighed.

"Yeah"

~Later On~

I told Dipper to just get something quick to eat and that we could take along with us, so he bought us some sandwiches. We were walking around the town as he was telling me about the crazy things that he and his sister went through when they first came here to Gravity Falls. I listened interested in all the things that they went through. But what really had my interest was his tattoo. It was obvious that his tattoo was connected to Gravity Falls somehow but he just wasn't telling me.

"And so what happened was that the Gobblewonker turned out to be a robot that was made by Old Man Mcgucket!"

"What about that wheel on your arm? Can I hear that story?" I questioned looking at him tilting my head. He stopped as the color on his face drained.

"No you can't"

"Why not?" I tilted my head as he looked away.

"I mean...I'll tell you it's just...I don't feel like remembering it..." he looked down as he stopped walking as I sigh and gently patted his shoulder.

"Alright, don't worry about it." he looks at me as I smile at him. "Take your time. Tell me whenever you feel comfortable. Anyways! I actually saw a pair of glowing eyes in the lake today. Maybe that was the actual Gobblewonker?" I questioned looking at him. Soon his eyes lit up.

"You serious?"

"As serious as I can be" I say smiling

"What are we waiting for then! Lets go!!" before I knew it he grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the lake making me laugh.

~After Awhile~

Me and Dipper were on the dock soaking wet as I was on my knees clutching my stomach, laughing while Dipper was standing on the dock in disbelief. I continued to laugh clutching my stomach even more.

"Oh my god!!" I barely managed to let out and kept laughing as Dipper ruffled his hair.

"Are you kidding me!? I almost had it!! I could've been famous with that picture Y/n!!" he looked at me as I was trying to calm down. "We were so close!!" he continued to ramble about how close he was to becoming famous as I slowly calmed down catching my breath. I stood up and tried to get his attention but he couldn't hear me from all his rambling.

"DIPPER!!" I yelled out he stopped rambling as he looked at me.

"What!" he yelled back. I smile at him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't you think the reason why you aren't able to expose these mysteries of Gravity Falls is because it wants to stay a mystery? Think about it. If everyone were to know about the mysteries of Gravity Falls who knows what'll happen to this town. People from across the world would want to see the mysteries, maybe the government might become part of it!"

"They..actually have.." he muttered which made my eyes widen.

"No way" I say in disbelief. He only nodded as I laughed a bit making him look at me as if I was crazy. I grin at him. "Now I'm really interested" he only rolled his eyes as he sneezed. It was the most cutest sneeze I have ever heard. I gasped grinning "You have a kitten sneeze!!" I said as his face started to flush.

"What? No! I don't have a kitten sneeze!"

"C'moonn! Admit it!! You're sneeze is like a kitten!!" I grin at him as he shakes his head denying it as he sneezes his adorable sneeze. He looks away flustered as I giggle. "Let's get back to the shack before we catch a cold" he only nods as both me and Dipper walk back to the shack. It took a while but we soon made it to the shack as we entered. There was Mabel and a girl with red hair.

"Welcome back bro bro!" Mabel said as she noticed me behind Dipper. She only smirked. "Ooh~ Did you two go on a date?~" she cooed as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"No we didn't Mabel, we were just checking something out"

"Like each other maybe?" she said grinning at us as Dipper only huffed in annoyance.

"Y/n you go ahead and take a shower first. I have some business to attend to"

"You sure? I don't wanna intrude" I say looking at him. He turns to me and smiles nodding.

"I'm sure. Just go through the curtain and the bathroom should be upstairs down the hall to the right" I nod smiling and went through the curtain, leaving the room"

** Dipper's P.O.V **

I watched Y/n leave the room as I went over to Mabel rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Soo..." I trailed off "You...still mad?" I questioned and looked at her. She stays quiet and looks away from me crossing her arms.

"You're lucky Y/n was there. If she wasn't I wouldn't have talked to you"

"But you're talking to me right now..?" she then stayed quiet as I sighed.

"Look Mabel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know how much summer vacation means to you. I'm just paranoid that he might come back I guess..." I look at Mabel as she slowly looked at me and flicked my forehead puffing her cheeks out.

"That's for being such a party pooper" she frowns but it slowly turns into a smile.

"Awkward sibling hug?" I questioned as I opened my arms which made her smile even more

"Awkward sibling hug" she then opened her arms and hugged me back.

"Pat pat" we both said in unison while patting each other's back. Pulling away we smile at each other.

"I better get some clothes for Y/n!" Mabel says and quickly leaves the room.

"So, you and that girl dating?" I looked over to see Wendy as I quickly waved my hands shaking my head.

"What!? No! Pfft! Of course not!!" I felt my face start to heat up as she chuckled.

"Well we'll see about that"

"Psshh! Yeah right! We're just friends and nothing more!" I laugh nervously

"That's what they all say" she says smiling. Feeling awkward I decided to excuse myself.

"I'm uh, gonna go take a shower." and with that, I left Wendy alone again. Heading to my room to get my clothes ready I sneeze again as I sigh. Opening the door I see Y/n and Mabel talking, Y/n in one of Mabel's sweaters. I started to look through my bag to find some clothes. I heard some footsteps behind me and without turning my head I heard Y/n's voice.

"So..." she said

"Yeah?"

"Does..This mean we're friends? With everything that happened and stuff" she said. I found some clothes and stood up as I looked down at her and smile.

"Yeah we're friends, why wouldn't we be?" I questioned as she grinned.

"Great! Then I'm gonna be sleeping over!"

"Already!?" I say a bit startled as she nodded smiling. I sigh and set my hat down and ruffle my hair. "Alright, just...whatever you guys do don't include me.." I said as I headed out of the room and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Friends, huh?


	6. Family Reunion

**Y/n's P.O.V**

I was in the shack up in the attic that Dipper and Mabel share. After texting my parents if I could sleep over at Mabel's they agreed. Mabel told me that she had also invited some friends as well. If I remember correctly their names were Grenda and Candy. While we waited for Grenda and Candy to come me and Mabel were talking.

"Sooo, you and my brother" she looked at me smirking as I shook my head smiling.

"Just friends, nothing more" I say as she only nods and hums sarcastically.

"Mhm, alright" she said making me chuckle

"It's true" I say as she still didn't believe me.

We continued to talk about random things until Grenda and Candy got here. Both girls were very interesting and fun to hang out with. They mostly talked about boys which I had no interest in and it started to slowly kill me on the inside as it seemed that the only thing these girls ever talked about were boys.

"So Grenda, how are you and Marius von Fundshauser? Hmmm?" Mabel smirked at Grenda.

"Yes yes, how is your relationship with him?" Candy questioned.

"Oh you know, just the usual" she said "As if! So! Here's what happened!" Grenda soon started to talk about her and her boyfriend Marius which I thought was too much information for me. So being sneaky, I left the three girls by themselves and started to wander around until I made it to the room that Dipper was in. He told me that he would be in the other room since he knew us girls were going to be loud. I stopped in front of the door and gently knocked on it. Hearing shuffling from the other door there was a small click to the door as it slowly opened as I saw one of Dipper's eyes as he sighed in relief and opened the door wider.

"Thank goodness it's you" he said

"Your..welcome..?" I said questioning a bit "Uh, anyways. Can I stay with you? The girls are talking about boys and I'm not really interested in Grenda's relationship with her boyfriend that mainly involves them making out.." I rubbed my arm awkwardly as Dipper snorted a bit.

"Yeah come on in" he smiled at me and moved to the side to let me in which I gladly did. The room was nice and spacious. Dipper closed the door and locked it which I questioned a bit.

"Why lock the door?" I asked him

"Ah well...sometimes Mabel and her friends like to gang up on me and put make up on me so I lock the doors now" he cringed saying the sentence as I snickered.

"Would love to see that" I imagined what he would look like with make up on and started to laugh a bit. I saw him roll his eyes and sit on the bed and grabbed his book from the nightstand and started to write in it. "May I?" I asked as he looked up at me and nodded smiling as he patted next to him on the bed. Getting on the bed I sat next to him and watched him write in his book. "So, what's in the book?"

"Just some mysterious creatures, what they are and what they're weaknesses are" he said still writing in his book. I nodded as I watched him write down some things, reading it. It was quiet, the only noise was his pen writing on the paper. The silence wasn't bad, nor awkward. It was comforting with just each other around. Though, at some point I got kinda bored and started to look around. There wasn't much in the room except for some decorations but that was mostly it. 

"So..What kind of mysterious creatures have you ran into?" I questioned looking at him. Without breaking eye contact with the book still writing he started to tell me about the many adventures he had with his sister and his Grunkle Stan and Ford. I listened til I saw that he slowly stopped writing and started to glance at me every now and then until he completely stopped and started making hand gestures while his eyes had lightened up as he got more into detail about the adventures he went on and some creatures that he tried to find. Know that he was having as much fun as I was right now made me happy. During, almost, the whole entire night we talked about mythical creatures and mysteries.

~The Next Day~

I shifted a bit in my sleep hearing some giggles and clicks. Slowly waking up I opened my eyes a bit and saw Mabel, Grenda, and Candy. Rubbing my eyes a bit I saw they seemed to be taking pictures of me.

"What're you guys doing? Why're you taking pictures?" I questioned looking at them. Grinning, Mabel showed me her phone as I saw that she had taken a picture of me and Dipper sleeping together. We were both still sitting on the bed our backs against the wall. My head was resting on his shoulder while his head rested on top of my head. I sighed and rolled my eyes, whispering to them. "Very mature you guys"

"Oh come on Y/n, you know you love the pictures" Mabel cooed. I only looked at her with a 'Really?' expression. Moving a bit, I somehow got Dipper to lay down in his bed. Tucking him in and setting his book on the nightstand I stretch a bit and rubbed my back a bit as it was feeling stiff.

"Leave the poor boy alone. I'll make you guys some breakfast how about that?" I said looking at them. They cheered loudly as I shushed them glancing over at Dipper who seemed to have stirred a bit but went back to bed. The girls exited the room and I followed them, gently closing the door behind me as we went downstairs. Heading into the kitchen, I looked through the fridge getting some ingredients out to make pancakes.

~Mini Timeskip~

** Dipper's P.O.V **

I woke up, the sunlight streaming through the window. Slowly sitting up I yawned looking around. Y/n must've left my room when I fell asleep. Standing up, I stretched and went out of the room smelling pancakes in the air. I smile but then it soon disappeared as I hoped that it wasn't Mabel that was cooking pancakes or else I'm gonna have to eat the stale bread again. Slowly going downstairs I started to pray that Mabel didn't make the pancakes. Making it to the bottom and slowly make my way to the kitchen, I saw Mabel, Grenda, and Candy eating pancakes. Confused I looked over to see who was at the stove as I saw Y/n's h/c hair. I sigh in relief as she looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Would you like some pancakes?" She questioned.

"Please?" I say smiling. She only nodded smiling back as she turned her head back. While she was making some pancakes I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth. After finishing I went back to the kitchen.

"dHwVxF" Mabel gushed while eating more pancakes "Y/n these are so good!!" she said stuffing her face even more with pancakes.

"Yes indeed! These pancakes are very delicious!" Candy said

"I want more of this deliciousness!" Grenda exclaimed as Y/n laughed.

"Alright, but try not to get any stomach aches you guys" she smiled and noticed me. "Hey Dipper! Your food is on the counter!" she pointed to a plate of food that was a feet or two away from her.

"Ah, thanks" I said smiling as I walked over and grabbed my plate. Getting a fork I took a bit of the pancakes and smiled. "These are pretty good" I say smiling.

"Why thank you" she said as she made the last batches of pancakes. Turning off the stove she started to wash dishes that she used to make the pancakes. Soon there was a sound of a door opening, and a voice that me and Mabel missed.

"Oh kids! Guess who's back!" hearing the gruff voice me and Mabel quickly left the kitchen and went straight to the front door. Seeing a burly man there with rectangular glasses we tackled him in a hug only for all three of us to fall to the ground. He laughed patting our backs, "I missed you guys too".

"Do I get a hug as well?" another voice said. Both me and Mabel looked up only to see almost the same exact man but his glasses were a bit more rounder.

"Grunkle Ford!" both me and Mabel got up and hugged our other grunkle as he chuckled.

"How was your adventure? Did you see anything!" I questioned looking at him. He smiled at me.

"Dipper my boy, I have much to tell you for what we've found" I let out an excited squeal.

"Woah, didn't know that you could do that" quickly turning my head I see Y/n there leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed smirking. I quickly cleared my through as I started to get embarrassed, my cheeks becoming flushed.

"W..what? No..I..I didn't do that.." I trailed off.

"Who's she?" Grunkle Stan asked

"That's Dipper's girlfriend~" Mabel cooed

** Y/n's P.O.V **

"That's Dipper's girlfriend" Mabel cooed. One of their grunkles, I'm guessing Grunkle Stan, slapped Dipper in the back laughing a bit.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend! Ha! And I thought you would be alone forever since you're so awkward!" He walked towards me as he took out his hand for me to shake. "The name's Stanley kid, but you can call me Stan. I'm these two's Grunkle. Welcome to the family" he smiled at me as I gladly accepted his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Y/n" I smile at him. Soon the other man walked over to me.

"And I'm Ford." he said and took out his hand. I noticed that he had six fingers. Without knowing I stared at his hand a bit in amazement. "Oh, sorry. Are you uncomfortable?" he questioned. Quickly I shook my head.

"No no! It's just, I've never seen someone with six fingers, I'm quite amazed actually" I look up at him and smile. I looked at the two tall men as I noticed that they also had some similarities. "How ironic, you two are also twins"

"Yes, it runs in the family" Ford said smiling. Dipper coming from the side looked somewhat annoyed.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend" Dipper said as Stan chuckled

"That's what they all say"

"Why does everyone say that???" Dipper questioned as he huffed which made me chuckle. Something tells me that this family will be fun to hang around with.

**+5**


	7. Confused

**Y/n's P.O.V**

"These pancakes are great!" I watched Stan gobble up the pancakes that I made as I chuckle.

"Thank you Mr. Pines" I smile as he continues to eat the pancakes. Hearing mumbling behind me I look over and see Dipper standing by the kitchen doorway. He was dressed in his usual wear as he was flipping through the pages reading something in his book. Going over to him I push his cap down to block his view.

"Hey!" trying to get me to stop I dodged his hands as he drops his book. I grab his book with my other hand and let go of his hat. He took off his hat and started to fix his hair a bit. "Mabel, I don't have time to mess around right now" he put his hat back on and looked at me as I smiled at him and looked through his book.

"Sorry, wrong person. Good guess though" I flipped through the pages, looking at all the different mythical creatures that was written in the book. "How interesting.." I continued to look through it.

"Hey! Give it back!" He walked over to grab it from me but I ducked under his arm and slipped away laughing a bit. Soon he started to chase me around the shack. Quickly, I went outside and hid behind a corner, my back against the wall, panting a bit. Peeking my head out to see if Dipper was turning the corner, I saw an arm blocking my view. Turning my head and looking up, I saw Dipper panting a bit as he looked at me straight in my eyes. "Got you", his voice was low and a bit husky which made me shudder a bit. I started to feel my face get warm as my heart skipped a beat...Wait...What? I felt my heart beat faster as he got closer to me, I prayed that he didn't hear my heart beating fast. "I'll take that back, thanks" he soon took the book from me as he laughed a bit taking his hat off running a hand through his hair. "Whoo! What a work out, right Y/n?" he looked at me smiling as I stood there, stunned. "Uh, Y/n? Hellooo, anyone in there?" he waved a hand in front of my face as I snapped out of it.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! I'm uh, gonna head home! Bye!" quickly I went past him and quickly walked away from the shack to my house. While heading to my house I stopped and fell to the ground, now sitting on the dirt. I put my hand on my heart panting a bit. "What the heck was that..." I muttered. I sigh, trying to calm myself down. "I must be going crazy..." slowly getting up I continued to walk back to my house muttering to myself.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I watched Y/n quickly walk away into the forest as I rub the back of my neck.

"Weird..." I muttered. Right before I could walk back into the shack I got tackled by my sister.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!!" she squealed as I winced a bit from how loud she was.

"What? What is it?" I questioned looking at her. She grinned at me.

"I SAW WHAT YOU DID THERE! You sly fox!!" she then punched my arm making me wince again.

"Ow..." I muttered. She got off me as I got up and picked up my journal rubbing my arm that she punched.

"We gotta plan the wedding now! The cake! The decorations!" she then gasped loudly and looked at me "Names for your children" surprised I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!? Whose children!?" I look at her as she laughs a bit.

"Oh Dipper, you don't need to act dumb. I saw the whole entire thing" she said. She showed me a camera that she had and showed pictures of me pinning Y/n against the wall. "I never knew my brother was so bold!!" she smirked at me as I shook my head laughing a bit.

"No Mabel, I think you got it wrong. Me and Y/n were just messing around, anything friends would do!" I smile at her as she sighed shaking her head.

"This is why you're still single Dipper" she then started to walk off as I watched her walk away, confused. What does she mean by that? Me and Y/n are only friends messing around, nothing more. And besides, she knows that I like Wendy. Sighing I shake my head and let it be and went back inside the shack. I sat in the living room on the floor as I read through the journal.

"You're still reading that?" I look over and notice Grunkle Ford.

"Ah, yeah.." I trailed off

"There's nothing much left to read, I'm sure you have it memorized by now"

"I did actually! I'm just writing down notes of my own!"

"You are?"

"Yeah!" I get up and walk over to him and show him. "You see, I get this feeling that something bad is gonna happen later on so I started to jot down notes in case anything were to happen" Taking the book from me, he flipped through the pages nodding every now and then.

"I see..." He then closed the book "Well my boy, it's good to be cautious!" he patted my shoulder "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some researching of my own to do." he then left as I nodded smiling. I sat back down on the couch and continued to write down notes, chewing on my pen every now and then.

After a while I sighed and stopped writing. I rubbed both my eyes, tired. Getting up, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Grunkle Stan was there sipping a cup of coffee while wearing his white tank top, fez hat, blue striped boxers, and his slippers.

"What happened to the girl? Y/n was it?"

"She went home." I say as I started to look through the fridge for a water bottle. After finding one, I open it and start to drink it.

"You should bring her over more often. She'd make a great addition to the family." Hearing those words I choke on my water and spit some out, coughing. I wipe my mouth as I look at him.

"What're you talking about Grunkle Stan?"

"I'm saying that she'd make a great addition to the family, so don't screw this up kid" he said looking at me. I sigh and rolled my eyes as I left the kitchen. Going upstairs, I enter the attic and flop on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Laying in their beds, the two teens started to think about what the others had said to them.

"Me and Dipper are just friends! It's not like we like each other more than friends! Right..?"

"I only see Y/n as a friend! I'm sure she sees me as one as well! Right..?"

Both teens seeming to be having trouble they sigh in unison.

"I'm so confused.." they both muttered.


	8. Missing (1)

**Mable's P.O.V**

I sigh as I he **a** d back back in the shack after talking to Dipper about Y/n liking him. Going in the living room I sit on the floor watching TV with Grunkle Stan. I sigh as I watched with a frown.

"Whats up kiddo?" Grunkle Stan asked me with his g **r** uff voice.

"Nothing.." I trailed. "It's just that Y/n and Dipp **e** r aren't seeing their feelings for each other and it's driving me crazy!" he only chuckled

"Don't worry Mabel, they'll see it for themselves soon" I only groaned at his reply

"But what if they don't Grunkle Stan? Dipper's smart but he's not smart enough to know that someone likes him unless someone tells him. And we both know that Y/n is probably not gonna say anything to him" I whined. Seeing Grunkle Stan go quiet for a minute he sighs scratching his head.

" **Y** eah, I guess you are right"

"Exactly! So we gotta do something about them!"

"Well, what're we gonna d **o**?" he looked at me with a questionable look as I smirked.

"Leave it to c **u** pid Mabel"

~Mini Timeskip~

"Alright Waddles! You remember the drill?" I look at Waddles as I squish his adorable pink face together as he oinks at me. I giggle and smile at him. "Alright! Dipper and Y/n confessing their feelings is a go!" I let Waddles go as he waddled off as I smiled watching him go. I then head upstairs and slam open the attic door. "DIPPER!!" quickly I saw my brother spring up from his bed and looked around.

"What? What happened!!" he looked straight at me as I tried to have a horrified look on my face.

"I can't find Waddles!!", using my best acting skill **s** I start to make my eyes teary as Dipper went over and hugged me.

"It's alright **M** abel, I'm sure he'll show up." he pulled away from me and gave me a soft smile. "Why don't we go look for him?" I nod giving him a small smile.

"Yeah..should we ask the others?" I questioned which m **a** de him nod.

"The mo **r** e people the better"

"Alrigh **t** , I already told Grunkle Stan so he already went ahead to go find Waddles. I'll catch up to Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos are already out as well, think you can team up with Y/n?"

"Yeah I can!" he was about to leave before he stopped. "Where exactly does she live..?" he looked at me as I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. T **e** lling him the directions of where she lives and the address of her house he lives as I grin.

"Lets make some love happe **n** " I take out my walkie talkie from behind me and press the butt **o** n "The Big Dipper has left the building! I repeat! The Big Dipper has left the building!"

"Roger that!" I heard Wendy say as I squeal q **u** ietly.

** Dipper's P.O.V **

I sigh quietly thinking where Waddles would be while heading to Y/n's house. I looked around every now and then to try and find a pink blob but to no avail, saw nothin **g** but green and brown. Looking ahead I see a cozy **h** ouse with a car parked in front of it. Taking a deep breath, getting nervous for some reason, I walk up to the front porch and knock on the door. Waiting patiently, shifting awkwardly, I hear a soft click as the door opened. There was a man, who was much taller than me, who had h/c hair and e/c eyes.

"Yes?" his voice was a bit deep as my hands started to sweat.

"U-um, well, g..good evening sir! I, um, was wondering if I could take Y/n-I mean your daughter! Out with me, it's uh..something..important.." I looked at him as I started to shrink a bit, feeling a bit intimidated.

"And you are?" he raised an eyebrow at me as I started to panic mentally scolding myself for not introducing myself first.

"D-Dipper Pines sir! A friend of Y/n's!!" I stood up straigh **t** , becoming stiff. Looking me up and down he moved to the side.

"Come in, I'll tell Y/n that you're here." nodding I excuse myself and walk inside and look around. The house was already filled with a bunch of stuff even though they just moved in yesterday. I walk around a bit and take a look at some pictures as there was Y/n but younger. There was also another girl beside her as they were both posing. I'm guessing the other girl was her sister. I see pictures of Y/n when she was young and her as she was slowly growing up. I saw her in different p **o** ses with different equipment. One was her posing with a baseball bat, another was her posing as she was serving a volleyball, and her about to shoot an arrow with her bow.

"So what brings you here?" hearing the voice made me jump as I look over and notice Y/n leaning against a wall smiling at me.

"Ah well, Mabel told me that Waddle's was missing, so me and the others are gonna go look for her. Would you like to join? It'd mean a lot to Mabel." she stood up straight as she grinned at me.

"Of course! Anything for a friend! Lemme just get changed real quick!" she then left me as I stood in her house awkwardly.

"Dipper, right?" quickly I turn and see her dad. Stiffening I nodded.

"Y-yes sir!!"

"I can trust you with her, right?" he questioned me as I nodded **f** uriously. A woman soon came and patted his arm.

"Don't be so harsh on the boy." the woman then looked at me as she gave me a soft smile. "Please look after Y/n. She tends to get into trouble sometimes. And when she's really into it she gets a b **i** t too rowdy. Scold her if you need to." I nod as she continued to smile at me. I then heard footsteps as all three of us turn our heads to see Y/n as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail, her hair tie in her mouth. Grabbing the hair tie she wrapped it around her hair about three times as she smiled.

"Lets get goin **g**!" she exclaimed.

"Be careful"

"Yes mom" quickly she grabbed my hand as she dragged me o **u** t of her house, closing the front door in the process as she started to walk. "Hurry, lets go before they start to ask us to pose for pictures" she muttered. Nodding, I followed her into the woods. There was a bit of silence between of us making it a bit awkwa **r** d.

"So.." we both started as we both closed our mouths.

"Sorry! You first" she says making m **e** shake my head.

"No no, you first"

"No I insist!"

"Are you sure?" I questioned as she gave me a reassuring smile

"Positive"

"Ah well.. **I** just wanted to know a little more about your family. They seemed nice..." I trailed

"Ah well, my mom used to work in a bakery and my dad is a journalist. I have an older sister bu **t** she has her own family to take care of." I nodded, listening to her about how her parents met and about her older sister's family.

~Tiny Timeskip~

"Wanna take a break?" she looked over at me as I n **o** dded.

"Yeah, can we?" I say trying not to heave to try and catch my breath. I put my hand against a tree and h **u** nch over, quietly panting. After doing so I stand up and notice something on the tree. It was the letter 'B' and it had an equal sign that had an eye carved into the tree. Confused I tilted my head.

"Whatcha find?" Y/n peeks over my shoulder and looks at i **t**. "Maybe it means Beye? Like 'Goodbye' **?** " I blink as she started to snicker as I bite my lower lip from stopping myself from smiling but end up laughing a bit at her lame joke. After resting for a bit we continued to look for Waddles, and pray that he hasn't been eaten yet. 


	9. Missing (2)

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Me and Y/n have been walking around in the forest for the whole day yet there was no sign of Waddles. We called out Waddles' name but we didn't hear any oinks and snorts back. It was slowly getting dark.

"We should start heading back, it's getting dark and it's more dangerous at night" I say looking at Y/n but she shook her head.

"Exactly, that's why we should keep looking. For all we know Waddles could either be alive or a wolf's dinner" she said nonchalantly "So we better hurry up and find that pig fast or you'll have to buy your sister a new pig for both of your guys' birthday"

I imagined the look on my sister's reaction once we tell her that we couldn't find Waddles. I cringed a bit a pang of sadness hitting me knowing how upset she would be. Slowly, the sun started to set and by the time we knew it, it was starting to turn pitch black. Barely seeing Y/n, I saw her take something out from her pocket as a light appeared. She was holding a small flashlight as she handed one to me. I pushed the button as the flashlight came to life.

"Always come prepared" she looked at me and smiled as I smiled back. We continued our search for Waddles, our flashlights lighting up every spot of darkness in the forest. Anything we heard that we didn't like, we headed in the opposite direction from where the sound was coming from. Both me and Y/n were too busy looking for Waddles in the dark that we weren't paying attention to our surroundings. Soon we both slipped and started to fall down a steep hill. I tried to stop but I couldn't, til a hand grabbed me. Huffing, feeling my heart beat rapidly I look and saw Y/n hanging onto a tree trunk as she was holding onto me.

"It would be a big help if you could lift yourself up" she breathed out. Quickly nodding, I positioned my feet that was somewhere firm on the hill. Seeing a small root I grabbed it, gripping it like my life depended on it, literally, and managed to pull myself up onto a bigger tree root. I panted a bit as I looked down and saw that it still went down forever as I could see two light blobs at the bottom. "Good thing I grabbed you..you would've been a goner" Y/n said panting a bit as well.

"Yeah..thanks.." I breathed out. I close my eyes a bit trying to calm myself down and steady my heart. After a while I slowly open my eyes as they had somewhat gotten used to the darkness, a little bits and pieces that I can't see but I can see just enough to look around my surroundings. I see Y/n's figure as she seemed to be looking for a way to get back up.

"Do you see that tree right there?" she asked looking in a certain direction. Looking in her direction I look around, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness. After a long while I see a long, thick dark figure thinking that it was the tree. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do"

"Think you can slide down to it?" she questioned

"What? Why?"

"Because that's the safest thing to do. It's roots seem to be strong enough to hold us both. Our best bet is to be laying against that tree instead of holding onto these roots. If one of us falls asleep the only thing the others are gonna find is our dead bodies. So it'll be safer on that tree." I let out a shaky sigh knowing that she was right.

"Y..yeah, alright. I think I can reach it."

"Okay, be careful while sliding down"

"Got it.." taking a deep breath I mentally prepare myself as I slowly let my grip go of the tree root. Trying to keep a steady balance I try to slow myself down seeming to slide down faster. Squinting my eyes trying to see if I was closer to the tree I saw a big blob, I started to panic as my heart started racing, and the adrenaline still running in my veins I slid back and landed on my butt as I stretched my legs out as they bumped into the tree. Feeling one of my ankles starting to burn I bit my lower lip from wincing. Slowly I faced the hill. "Come on down, I'll catch you"

"Are you sure?" I heard a bit of worry and panic in Y/n's voice.

"Yeah, I promise I'll catch you" I try to reassure her as it seemed to help a bit.

"A..alright, I..I'm coming down.." soon I saw her figure let go of the tree root and start sliding down to me. I payed close attention to where her figure was going and timed myself on when to grab her. Seeing she was getting closer I held my hands out and grabbed her. Pulling her towards me, the force of her sliding down the hill so fast made us slide backwards, my back hitting the tree trunk. I let out a small grunt. "Are you okay??" she questioned, panic starting to rise in her voice. I smile, even though she can't see it I'm sure she knows that I am.

"I'm fine, no worries. Are you alright though?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. A few cuts and bruises but I should be fine."

"That's good..." I sigh in relief as slouch a bit on the tree, a bit tense that we might fall. "Go ahead and get some sleep, it'll be a long night before it's morning."

"What about you? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"I should be fine, I've pulled all nighters before, you just get some rest." she hesitated a bit, and started to be a bit stubborn about letting me keep watch for the both of us. But after some time of trying to convince her she slowly agreed and fell asleep on top of me, her head buried into my chest. The first few minutes she wasn't sleeping from how tense her body seemed on top of mine, so I started to rub her back in circles which seemed to have her relax and fall asleep. I continued to rub her back in case she ever woke up. I sigh quietly. Mabel, lets hope that you and the others find us.

~In The Morning~

** Y/n's P.O.V **

I slowly woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Slowly opening my eyes the sun shone making me groan a bit and hid my face. My head started to go up and down a bit. Confused, I slowly open my eyes to see red. Still confused, I slowly lift my head up as I see Dipper who was fast asleep. Soon flashbacks of last night started to come back to me. I sigh quietly and take a better look at Dipper as I see a few scratches on him. I gently caress his cheek having a soft smile before I realize what I'm doing and bury my face in his chest, my face starting to heat up.

"Y/n you're such a perv..." I muttered quietly under my breath. Trying to calm myself down, I take a look around my surroundings and see nothing but trees, and a really steep hill that could potentially kill us. I sigh in utter defeat yawning a bit. "We're hopeless..." I muttered. Slowly, but surely, I fell back into slumber.

** Mabel's P.O.V **

I start to pace back and forth back at the shack becoming worried.

"Mabel come on, I'm sure they're fine" Wendy said trying to reassure me.

"But what if they aren't? What if something bad happened to them and we didn't know! What if it's too late!!" I exclaimed becoming even more worried. "This was a bad idea! Stupid stupid stupid!!" I hit my head a few times, continuing to pace.

"Hey hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Why don't we go look for them then? So once we see that they're okay it'll ease your mind" Wendy had put a hand on my shoulder. Looking at her I nodded giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good..." soon me, Wendy, and Soos went off to find Dipper and Y/n. I prayed in my mind that they weren't badly hurt. Or worse, dead. 


	10. Found

**Notes**

**Y/n - Your Name**

**H/c - Hair color**

**E/c - Eye color**

**\---------------------------------**

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Slowly waking up I looked around and saw trees around my. Soon my head started to pound as he groaned a bit. About to sit up I felt some weight on top of me. Looking at what was on top of me, I saw Y/n's peaceful, sleeping face. Soon memories of last night came flooding back to me. I smile softly knowing that Y/n was okay, her clothes were a bit ripped up and she had a few scratches but she seemed fine. Moving a bit to make myself more comfortable I felt a slight pain strike through me from my ankle. Flinching a bit, I tried not to be loud from the pain surging through my body. Letting out a shaky breath I slowly move myself more against the tree, trying not to move my ankle as much. Sitting up a little I sigh in relief and glance at Y/n as she was still asleep. I gently pet her head as she nuzzled against my hand. I chuckle softly seeing how cute she looked..wait..I mean-Of course all girls are cute obviously! They all have their cute moments! I stopped petting Y/n's head and sighed quietly.

"Dipper stop being weird..." I muttered. I looked up a bit and saw the top of the hill, where me and Y/n had fallen down from. I sigh quietly to myself, trying to think of a plan on how to get out of here. After a few minutes I gave up as it seemed like we couldn't get out since the hill was too steep, and if we grabbed onto something that wasn't strong enough we could be done for. I sigh in annoyance.

"Something wrong?" I heard Y/n's sleepy voice as I looked down at her as she was rubbing her eyes, yawning a bit.

"Ah no, just annoyed. There's no way to get out of this situation" I say as she nodded slowly. She soon sat up and stretched her arms a bit.

"I might just die of boredom.." she muttered as I nodded.

"Same here" I say

"Hopefully they find us soon.." she said trailing off as she looked over her shoulder up at the top of the hill.

** Mabel's P.O.V **

I was looking everywhere for Dipper and Y/n as panic started to take over my whole body. I was yelling out their names from the top of my lungs, running in different directions. My legs were starting to burn, especially my calves, and my breathing was short but I didn't stop. I kept looking for them no matter how much my body ached or how much I needed to catch my breath. It's already been an hour and I couldn't find them. I continued to search but I slowly came to a stop. My back against a tree I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Resting my arms on top of my knees I hid my face in my arms, tears threatening to come out from my eyes.

"This is all my fault.." I muttered. "If I didn't tell them to look for Waddles in the first place none of this would've happened..." soon tears started to fall down my cheeks and my nose became runny. Letting myself cry a bit, while sniffing my nose, I heard a faint laughter. Slowly lifting my head I heard the faint laughter again. Wiping my eyes and nose with my sweater sleeve, I slowly stood up and started to head towards the sound of the laughter. I heard it getting closer as I reached a hill. Hearing the laughter, but closer, I looked around until I looked down the hill. From there I saw Dipper and Y/n giggling with each other while talking. My eyes lit up as my panic disappeared and relief overflowed within me. "Dipper!! Y/n!!" I yelled out their names as they look over at me and they grin and wave at me.

"Finally! What took so long?" Y/n questioned, looking at me with her grin. My eyes only started to tear up again after seeing them knowing that they're okay. "Hey hey! Save the water works after we're safe hm?" she said chuckling a bit. I nod smiling.

"Right!" I wipe away my tears and take out my trusty grappling hook. "How good can you guys catch?" I asked.

"I did baseball as a kid" I heard Y/n say as I grinned.

"Good enough for me! Catch!" soon, doing my best to aim it at them, I threw it to them. I saw Y/n slowly get up as she catches the grappling hook. Losing her balance she falls backwards but lands on Dipper's lap, her back against his chest. My grin widened as I tried my best not to fangirl over what I was seeing just now. Using the grappling hook she aimed it and pulled the trigger which made the hook wrap around a tree branch. Tugging on it a little bit to make sure it was sturdy. Both Y/n and Dipper slowly stood up as Dipper wrapped his arm around Y/n's waist. Quickly taking out my camera, I took a few pictures of them grinning so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. Pulling the trigger again, they both swung forward as I quickly moved to the side and saw them fly to the top of the hill and tumble a bit. Looking over at them to make sure they were alright I saw Y/n on top of Dipper as they were both groaning a bit.

**Y/n's P.O.V**

Slowly sitting up, I noticed that me and Dipper were finally on flat ground. Dipper sitting up as well I quickly hug him as I cheered.

"We're finally safe!!" I exclaimed laughing a bit. Dipper laughed a bit as well as he hugged me back. We both started laughing til someone clearing their throat interrupted us.

"I hate to intrude this happy moment but um, what exactly happened while I was gone?" Both me and Dipper looked over only to see Mabel standing there in front of us, smirking a bit.

"Nothing, just hanging out and keeping each other company, that's all" I said.

"Really? Then you guys must be super duper close then" she said eyeing the two of us. Confused, I looked at Dipper as Dipper looked at me with a confused expression as well. We then look at Mabel as she sighs a bit. "You poor things.." she muttered. "Never mind, come on, let's head back to the others to let them know that I found you guys" she said. Both us nodding I got off of Dipper and stood up, dusting some dirt off me as Dipper did the same. All three of us started to head back to the shack as me and Dipper were talking.

"Haha!! I still can't believe that we survived! I definitely thought we were goners!!" Dipper exclaimed

"I know!!" I exclaimed as we both grinned at each other like idiots. We continued to ramble about the life threatening adventure that had happened to us. We soon got back to the shack as I saw Wendy and a guy with a ball cap, shorts, and a murky green shirt with a big question mark in the middle.

"I found them you guys! No worries!" Mabel said smiling. The two looked over and had a look of relief as they went over and hugged us.

"Thank god you guys are okay. We were so worried."

"Yeah dudes, we like, looked everywhere for you"

"I'm flattered, and I don't mean to be rude but, who are you again?" I say looking up at the guy. He smiled at me and let go of me.

"The names Soos dude, I look after this shop. But since Mr. Pines is back he'll be running it for a while until summer vacation ends." I nod smiling.

"I'm Y/n"

"Oh! Aren't you Dipper's girlfriend?" he questioned making me shake my head

"Oh! No! We're just friends!"

"Exactly! Why does everyone say that!" Dipper said starting to get a bit annoyed with everyone saying that I was his girlfriend.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna head home and take a shower" I say. "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow hm?" I smile at them as they nod smiling.

"Yeah!"

"See ya later Y/n"

"Later dude!"

"Get home safe!" they waved by at me as I waved back and started to walk back home. Man, was today something else. 


	11. Let's Party!

** Y/n's ** **** ** P.O.V **

It was a new day and I was walking through the woods and heading to the Mystery Shack.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. Oh I know we'll meet again, some sunny day" I sung to myself. I know I've heard that song from somewhere, but I don't remember where. Shrugging I soon see the infamous sign that said 'Mystery Shack', it seemed that they finally bothered to fix the sign. Smiling I walk through the gift shop door. "Good morning~" I sang. Wendy was there, at the counter, and was looking through the magazine as she waved at me.

"Morning Y/n" she said.

"Where're the twins?" I asked. I saw her point through the 'Employee's Only' door. "Thanks Wendy!" I say and made my way through the door.

"Oh no! We're not having a party at this shack again!" I heard Mr. Stanley Pines' loud voice, making me wonder what was going on.

"Aw come on Grunkle Stan! I'll make sure that Dipper doesn't raise the dead this time!" I heard Mabel's voice as it led to the kitchen.

"Hey! That was a one time thing! I only did it because I wanted to make the agents believe me! I learned my lesson!" I soon heard Dipper's voice as I poked my head through the entrance of the kitchen. I saw Mabel, Dipper, and Mr. Pines standing in the kitchen arguing about some party and a zombie apocalypse. Soon Mr. Pines saw me and walked over to me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Y/n! Why don't you tell these two why they shouldn't be having a party here at the shack?" he asked. I looked up at him and then the twins as I shrug and smile.

"I wouldn't mind having a party here" was all I said.

"See! Even Y/n agrees! Come on Grunkle Stan! We're older now! We've learned from our mistakes!" Mabel pleaded which made Mr. Pines shake his head crossing his arms.

"Kid, I'm telling you, I don't want another party at my shack." soon he stayed quiet but then smirked and looked at Mabel. "How about this, I'll give you two chances. If you can get the supplies you need for the party without using money I'll let you use the shack. The other one is that if you can get Dipper to confess, I'll give you the shack. Deal?" Mr. Pines took out his hand as Mabel shook it, smirking as well.

"You've got yourself a deal Grunkle Stan!" soon Mabel took mine and Dipper's hands and started to drag us out of the shack and it seemed like she was taking us to town.

~Mini Timeskip~

"Okay you guys! Lets go around this town and ask these people if they wanna join our party!"

"'Our party'?" Dipper said, furrowing his eyebrows a bit at Mable. "I didn't agree to this" he said.

"Oh come on DipDop!"

"Don't call me that" Dipper said which Mabel only ignored him.

"We can bring back Love Patrol Alpha!" she grinned as Dipper's face started to get pale as I became interested.

"Love Patrol Alpha?" I questioned

"It's nothing!" Dipper said and covered Mabel's mouth which he only quickly pulled his hand away. "Ew! Did you just lick me?" he looked at Mabel as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"It's mine, Dipper's, and Grunkle Stan's group name! Back when we were twelve we had to sing to a whole bunch of zombies, because _someone_ summoned them, to make their heads explode!" Mabel said smiling. I grinned.

"Sounds fun! Count me in!" I say as Dipper sighs. I link my arms with him looking up at him a bit. "Aw come on! It'll be fun! And I've always wanted to hear you sing. I heard your mixtape" I say smiling as Dipper looked confused but his face started to drain of color as he turned and looked at Mabel.

"You showed her!?" he exclaimed as Mabel looked away scratching her head a bit.

"Show her? Show her what? Pfft! Dipper I don't know what you're talking about! Now if you need me, I'm gonna go start inviting people, later!" we then watched Mabel quickly run away, making me chuckle as I unhook my arm with Dipper.

"Shall we go as well?" I questioned looking at him as he sighed nodding.

"Yeah, might as well" he said as I started to drag him around the town, pretending that I know where I'm going. We went to a whole bunch of different stores and met interesting people, but most of them didn't comply. Both me and Dipper found ourselves by the lake. We both sat on the ground and sighed in defeat.

"What're we gonna do now?" Dipper questioned

"Well, since this didn't go very well it looks like we'll have to buy our stuff then"

"But where are we going to get the money?" Dipper questioned looking at me confused as I smirked at him.

~A Little Later~

** 3rd  ** ** P.O.V **

The two teenagers were back at the mystery shack. Y/n was poking her head a bit, looking around while Dipper seemed confused.

"What're we doing here again?" he questioned. Without looking at him, she answered.

"We're gonna steal your Grunkle's money" she said nonchalantly.

"What!? We can't do that!?" he exclaimed, looking at the petite girl like she was crazy.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"He's gonna kill us if he finds out!" he said, soon many outcomes on what could happen if they got caught started to flood his mind.

"Psh! It's fine! We're only going to take a little bit! Now where does he keep his money?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder at the younger twin with a mischievous smirk.

It had taken some time for Y/n to convince the younger Pines twin to agree with her to take her to where his Grunkle kept his money. And as almost all stores do, the money was in the cash register. Y/n only hummed in amusement.

"What is it?" Dipper questioned.

"I should've known he kept the money in here, but for some reason, Mr. Pines seems like the kinda guy who would keep it in a safe. Like that crab from that underwater show with the yellow sponge and starfish."

"It's actually just sea star" Dipper piped in as she waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, I got it Mr. Smarty-Pants" she said making him chuckle. "Punch in the code, hm?" She said. He nodded and punched in the code to the register only for it to open. There was nothing in the register except for a note that said 'Nice try, but you gotta do better than that'. Y/n sighed. "Damn..." she muttered.

"Looks like Grunkle Stan is a step in front of us it seems" Dipper said, making Y/n nod.

"Seems so..." she said quietly. "Come on, I have a better idea" she said, grabbing the twin by his hand and dragged him into the forest.

"What're we doing here?" Dipper questioned

"Getting our performers" Y/n replied, grinning. As the Pines twin looked at her with confusion she started to walk deeper into the forest, the browned haired boy following after her. The teenage girl started hum a small tune while they were walking in the forest. "So where do those gnomes live?" she questioned.

"Why?" the teenage boy questioned, looking over at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I have a plan"

"I don't know Y/n..." he trailed off

"Trust me Dipper! I promise it'll all go to plan!" she then took both his hands and looked up at him. She gave him pleading eyes, making him hesitant to say no to her. Looking away, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine.."

"Great!" she smiled at him making him let out a small chuckle. Walking through the woods, he started to take her to the place of the gnomes.

~Later~

"So let me get this straight. If we follow your orders, you'll find us a queen?" Jeff the gnome questioned. He was looking up at the h/c haired girl, who seemed to be crouching while slightly looking down at the gnome, as she nodded with a smile.

"Yup!" she chirped. She looked at the gnome with hope as she waited for his reply.

"Hm..." the gnome hummed. After a long wait he took out his hand. "Deal!" he said. Y/n nodded with a smile, making her shake the gnome's hand with her index finger.

"Let's get going then!" Y/n exclaimed.

"Gnomes! Follow her!" Jeff exclaimed. Y/n and Dipper started to walk out of the woods as a long line of gnomes started to follow them.

"You sure this is a good idea Y/n?" Dipper questioned, looking at Y/n with a worried look as she looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Mhm! Like I said, I have this all under control"

~In Town~

** Y/n's ** **** ** P.O.V **

"Come one! Come all! Take a look at these small men! They can do all sorts of tricks!" I yelled out. Some people that were walking by came to a stop to take a look at what the gnomes were doing. They watched in awe as the gnomes were doing all sorts of tricks. "Maybe a three dollar tip? We would love to do more but we need more props, and we don't have enough money for it" I said looking over at the people. They looked at us with sympathy then looked at each other before nodding. They all murmured a 'Yeah' and 'Lets do that' before putting in three dollars in a jar I had. I smiled, thanking them.

The sun was now setting, and everyone had gone home. The jar we had was filled to the top, making me smile. "Great job boys!" I said, looking over at the gnomes.

"So, about that queen" the gnomes said.

"I'll keep an eye out for her" I said.

"But we kinda need one right now" Jeff said.

"I promise you guys I'll get you a queen! Just give me time! I want to make sure that she's the best queen that you've had in ages!" I gave them reassuring smiles. He soon nodded, smiling.

"That's understandable. Much appreciative Y/n, then, we'll see you around!" the gnomes soon all left, back into the woods.

"Wow" I heard Dipper, making me turn around and look at him.

"What? Amazed by my tactics?" I say with a smug look. He rolled his eyes, having a playful smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah"

"Come on! I know a store that should still be open! We can go get our stuff there!" I say. Grabbing his hand, I start to drag him down town.

After buying the stuff we needed, we headed back to the Mystery Shack where the others were at.

"Hey guys! Where were you two?" Mabel asked. She soon noticed the party supplies we had as I grinned at her.

"We went shopping."

"Aw sweet! We're having another party!" Wendy exclaimed looking over.

"U-uh, yeah! And it's uh, gonna be better with you around! I mean! It's gonna be better than the others!" Dipper quickly said. I looked at him weirdly as he seemed to be flustered. I only grinned at him and elbowed his side a bit. "Ow!" he said, he looked over at me making me give him a smug smirk.

"Oh, hey dudes. Need some help with that?" Soos said.

"Yes please!" I say, I handed some of the party supplies to Soos. "Can you help us out with decorating as well?" I questioned.

"Heck yeah! I'm the greatest decorater ever!" Soos exclaimed. I smiled as we started to head to the floor room. "Let's get decorating then!"

"Hold it right there!" A gruff voice said, making both me and Soos stop in our place and turn around to look at the person, only to see Mr. Stan Pines. "And how exactly did you get those supplies for free? Because I know these people of the town, and they don't just give out free stuff." He said, squinting his eyes.

I will admit, I did panic a bit after remembering that we were supposed to get out supplies _without_ using money. I had to think of something quick obviously, or else he would suspect us with using money.

"We...er... _I_ shoplifted all of this. Dipper told me not to, said it wasn't the right thing, but we had no other choice" I said nonchalantly. I looked at Mr. Pines straight in the eyes as he did the same. We didn't break eye contact for a full minute before he grinned and slapped my back, laughing a bit.

"I like her even more! Carry on with decorating then" he said before walking away. After he was fully gone, I sighed in relief.

"God that was nerve-racking.." I muttered as Soos went to go decorate.

"Good cover but, why shoplifting?" Dipper said with a smile, I smiled back at him.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment! Cut me some slack" I say before flicking his head before turning to the others and smiled "Lets get this party started then!" I exclaimed. They cheered as we started to set up.

After finishing setting up, we sat on the ground and waited for Mabel to get back from telling others about our party.

"So..." Dipper trailed.

"Why not say random numbers?" I questioned, the all shrugged and decided to do so.

"5"

"9"

"-1"

"Why a negative?"

"Why not?"

"Weirdo. 11"

"9"

"5"

"10"

"3"

"5"

"11"

"14"

"-5"

"Stop with the negatives! 11"

"17"

"-3"

"Monkey hear, monkey do"

"I hate you all. 8"

"8"

"I'm back you guys!" we all look over and saw Dipper's other half as we smile and wave. She noticed the decorations and grinned. "So the party is a go!" she exclaimed. She then took out a karaoke box from the door, her grin even wider. "Let's go Love Patrol Alpha!"

**Add with numbers then make letters, then subtract with letters**

**+7**

**-3**


End file.
